To the Top!
by Extraordinarily Ordinary Girl
Summary: Musoka Sumire is a girl with big and seemingly impossible dreams. Well, until a miracle occurs. Vocaloid auditions in a town near her? Taking the opportunity, Musoka's life makes a complete one-eighty as she's pulled into a life of huge stars, huge cities, and huge adventure. And her one destination? To the top.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story kind of popped into my head like, yesterday, so I don't know how long this will be or where the story's going exactly. That's really all. Oh, if I get people telling me to continue, I'll probably update faster *wink wink* Haha, no pressure.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Vocaloid, its characters, its songs, or the English lyrics.**

* * *

Chapter One

The ballroom glittered with the last glimpses of a setting sun. A soft melody resonated off the walls as I danced with a blonde boy. Len Kagamine.

Our hands were intertwined as we swayed with the music. My violet hair grazed my back in soft ringlets. As the next song came on, we both brightened with recognition; _Cantarella. _Soon enough, Len began to sing first, his voice carried across the large room, entirely engulfing us in the music.

**Our eyes meeting with a certain look**

**Within a caged up world.**

**Pretending not to know, but even so**

**My spark of interest might be seen.**

**Burning, my heart, I won't show it**

**And grow near.**

**Deep breaths that you can't feel**

**Make you have quite a shock.**

He paused to look at me, and I smiled. Taking a breath I began to sing as well.

**As with any normal feeling of love**

**Right now, I'll make sure you fall for it.**

**Even with a few shallow holes**

**I won't leave behind any trace.**

The music played on as he spun me around, my Victorian Age dress moving with every twirl. I looked deep in his eyes with a certain bounce to my step. As our next part came around, I opened my mouth when- _beep, beep, beep_.

I was startled awake and my dream instantly vanished from my mind. Shooting up from the bed, I swung my head over to take a good look at the alarm clock. 8:50, I only had ten minutes until auditions.

"Crap!" I shouted, pushing away the sheets. I sprinted to my small closet. Flinging open the door, I sifted through my limited amount of garments with haste. _Not good, not good!_ A voice in my head cried.

I pulled out my sleeveless green vest with an extra-large zipper, just to make a statement. Moving to a drawer, I yanked on my ripped, cut white shorts and quickly pulled on some high-heeled boots.

I put my wavy hair into a bun-ish thing, and did a once over in the mirror. Bright green eyes stared back at me. _Today's the day_, I thought, _that everything changes_.

Vocaloid auditions, they didn't happen very often. When I heard they were having one in a small town near my home, I knew I just had to take the opportunity. This would be it: my big break.

Since before I was even old enough to have a real job, I had been working my ass off to get somewhere in life. And today, my dream would finally come true. Big lights, big cities, and my name plastered on billboards and top-selling albums. I just had to impress the judges; it was a simple task, really.

I jogged through the street, and attempted to wave down a taxi. I got a few wolf whistles on the way, but chose to ignore it. _Men are pigs_, I thought. _Then again, I asked for this one_. I looked down at my very-close-to-slutty outfit. But as my mama always told me, _"sex appeal is everything." _Well, that was before she was beat nearly to death by step-daddy number four.

Too bad Mama was in jail for being caught with marijuana one too many times. My family was kind of screwed up, I'd admit.

At the age of fifteen I was already living by myself, well, with "adult supervision" that is. My Aunt Mira checked up on me every so often, but that didn't help pay the rent. Yup, I was pretty much on my own.

The cab came to an abrupt stop outside of a clean looking recording studio. I gulped, and stepped out of the car, handing the cab driver a few bills.

"Hey Miss, you sure this is the right address?" he called out the window, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yeah" I replied, flashing him a reassuring smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, good luck, then." With that he drove off.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the building in awe, and terror, and absolute excitement. Then I looked at the time, and almost stopped breathing altogether.

After rushing inside, I checked in and got in line with the other three hundred-twenty six participants. My chances were looking slimmer by the second.

An hour or so passed, and my nerves continued to rise. None of the contestants so far had been to the judges' liking. I watched teen after teen exit those doors, dragging along their broken dreams; some even crying. I even watched as security guards had to throw one screaming girl out.

Finally my turn approached. As I ascended the steps of the stage, I wiped my sweaty palms together in anticipation. Walking forward, I was blinded by a sudden bright light. I blinked a couple of times, and found myself in front of a microphone.

I looked up, and almost fainted. _No way_, I thought with my mouth agape. Sitting in the front row was Miku, Kaito, Teto, and Meiko. A couple rows back sat Gakupo Kamui and Luka Megurine.

I cleared my throat and looked around with wide eyes. I never expected the judges would be the Vocaloids themselves, although a lot of them were missing.

"You going to start or what?" Meiko said into her mic. I realized I must have been standing there with a dropped jaw for quite some time, and attempted to compose myself.

"S-sorry, yes, I'll start. I'm, um Musoka Sumire, and I'll be singing _Jitter Doll_." I took a step back and closed my eyes for a moment, taking it all in. This was really happening. Biting my lip, a smile crept up on my lips. A new kind of excitement welled up inside of me. The music started up, and I began.

**Slowly, I see the droplets fall,**

**The thunderstorm is coming.**

**Take a look at this fragile world,**

**What can you see? Connecting.**

I could feel myself getting into the song, and a passionate new tone began to lace its way into my voice.

**All insane, all insane, **

**This world's becoming.**

**In this heat, everything's melting.**

**Fly away, fly away,**

**Run away from the mess.**

**Where this hologram can be saved.**

**And I'm still being manipulated.**

**And I'm still being manipulated!**

**No matter how far away,**

**What can you see in this world?**

I took a breath, and in that minuscule moment, the back door opened. In came the Kagamine twins. Rin walked in first, a lollipop placed between her lips. Len came next, strolling through with a leather jacket and dark jeans. They took a seat in the back, and his eyes met mine.

**It's so loud~!**

**Common sense and emotion recede.**

**How is it called? Did mankind name it 'love'?**

**However small or jitter.**

**And if it's called 'love' is mankind bound**

**To turn this 'love' into reality?**

"**Listen to me, everyone can be**

**Loved and share love with anyone…"**

The music receded and eventually lapsed into silence. But all I could feel was the rhythm beating inside of me, and I knew, I'd done it.

"I like her!" shouted Teto, pointing at me. Miku gave me a grin and a thumb up, and Kaito nodded. Luka and Gakupo sat silently, but small smiledscrept up onto both of their faces. Rin removed her sucker with a 'pop'; neither her nor her brother said a word. Meiko sat up and leaned toward her mic.

"Congrats, Musoka" she said with a smirk, "I think you just landed yourself a spot in Vocaloid."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm such a horrible person. I said I'd update much sooner than this... *sigh* gomenesai. **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Vocaloid, its characters, songs, or the English lyrics.

* * *

Once I recovered from the initial shock, I slowly stepped off the stage. Immediately following, Teto sprang from her seat and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a bone-crushing hug.

"This is so exciting!" she squealed. She released me, and then looked at me for a moment. Reaching forward, she grabbed my cheeks. "You're so cute, how old are you?"

"Fifteen" I mumbled through stretched cheeks.

"Manager-san!" she suddenly yelled. I flinched at the volume.

A tall man with stereotypical glasses walked in. "Yes?" he asked, pushing said item up in a characteristic manner.

"This is Musoka Sumire" she said, pointing to me, "Give her the contract."

He gave her a skeptical look. "I have to object. It's unwise to make such a hasty decision" he said. His words hung in the air for a moment, then two.

But to my surprise, Luka rose from her seat and spoke. "Do you really think we'll find anyone even _relatively_ as good as her?"

Manager-san looked to be at a loss for words, until he eventually composed himself. "W-well, if you've made your decision" he responded, adjusting his glasses.

"We have" piped Miku, speaking for the first time. The teal-haired girl walked, or rather skipped, up to me with a smile. "Great performance. I look forward to working with you."

"T-thank you" I stammered, giving a small bow.

The manager sighed. "Any objections?" he asked. Processing his words, my eyes instinctively roamed up to Rin and Len; they had remained seated the whole time with little to no reaction. Len met my gaze. He looked as if he'd say something, but then his sister leaned over and whispered a couple words in his ear. He shut his mouth.

"Good" Manager-san said. "Well then, all of you get going. You have work to do!"

"Jaku!" mocked Teto, sticking her tongue out at him. He took a threatening step toward her, but she quickly scampered away with a laugh.

"Miss Sumire" he said, gaining my attention, "Please follow me. I have a few things I need you to sign."

"Sure" I said.

I stole one last glance at the Kagamines. Rin's eyes met mine. She pulled the lollipop from between her lips, and examined it for a moment with a sly look. Returning her gaze back to me, she bit into to it with a loud 'crunch'.

* * *

Sitting across from me at his desk, Manager-san piled paper after paper into a skyscraper of white in front of my face.

"And I'll need these five filled out by tomorrow" he said, adding another stack. I stared at it dumbfounded for a second. I blinked.

"So what's my schedule, and the pay?" I questioned, leaning my head out from behind the paperwork.

"Recording days is Monday through Friday. It is mandatory that you be here by nine. Your first tour will be on the twenty-fifth. Be packed and prepared to go by eight o'clock."

"Twenty-fifth?" I exclaimed in shock, "But today's the twentieth! That's barely any time at all!"

"Do you want the job or not?" he growled.

I crossed my arms and looked at him for a moment. _It's not like anyone's going to miss you_, my thoughts whispered. I ground my teeth in slight irritation.

"Fine. But a question, if I may?"

"What?" he asked in a dreary tone.

"Who stuck a stick up your ass?" I said with a smirk. I meant it to be a joke, but he replied without hesitance.

"Kaito."

"You're kidding right?" I balked.

"You have no idea." He looked at me. "Miss Sumire, the pay is satisfactory, and I assure that you will not be overworked, so what do you say?"

I hummed for a moment. "I have a few more questions."

"What now?" he asked with a groan.

"Who will be on the tour with me?"

There was no hesitance in his reply. "Miku, Teto, IA, Kaito, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Neru, Meiko, and Kagamine."

"Both Kagamines?" I asked, excitement welling up inside me once more.

He gave me an 'are you serious?' look. "Yes, both Kagamines. Now, the first stop with be Okinawa, then Tokyo. From Tokyo you will fly to New York, Miami, Los Angeles, and back to Japan. Any more questions, Miss Sumire?"

"Uh, yeah, just one." He looked pretty pissed at this point. "Can you write this all down?"

**I keep on fighting against God **

**In such a dirty cruel place.**

**My left arm has been blow off**

**And my wings have been torn off.**

**I keep on fighting against God**

**In such a dirty cruel place.**

**My right arm is full of scars**

**And I've devoted everything.**

I looked up from the microphone in the small recording booth as _Dancer in the Dark_ continued to play through my headphones. Standing across from me, looking through the glass was Len.

I'd noticed that he would watch me record; this was the fourth day in a row he'd done it. The tour started tomorrow, and I heard from Miku that I had a duet with him in the concert. Yet, we hadn't spoken once.

**Why am I here? In this dark stagnant world**

**The pain of this irrational wound **

**Constantly tortures me.**

**Keep on carving the concept of loss.**

**Into these emotions that are going numb.**

**Keep on counting all those questions**

**To which I myself have thought repetition.**

* * *

As I finished up recording, a knock sounded on the door. Teto stepped in with Miku, Neru, and Meiko trailing.

"I brought you lunch, Musoka!" Teto said cheerily, holding a bag of fast food.

"Thank you, Teto" I replied with a smile. I set down the headphones as we made our way out of the recording studio and into the main seating area by the stage.

The past few days I'd been hanging out with the four girls, for the most part. Sometimes I'd talk to Luka and Gumi, when they were around. Gakupo and Kaito even greeted me once in a while. The only ones I hadn't talked to were Rin and Len. Miku said they weren't very accepting when it came to outsiders.

As for IA, the girl was a myth more than anything. No one ever saw her come in or out. Even while on tour, she was like a ghost. The only time she appeared was during a concert, and she was the one on stage. The thought of that only managed to creep me out.

"Musoka!" Meiko shouted, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I was shaken out of my reverie to find us already sitting down, the other girls digging into their food.

"I zoned out again, didn't I?" I asked with an apologetic look. Miku nodded.

"As I was saying" continued Meiko, "According to Manager-san, Rin and Len only have one duet. And according to rumor" she said, lowering her voice, "Rin is really pissed about it."

"Why?" I asked, popping a french-fry in my mouth. The three girls gave me an odd look, as for Neru… Her attention had been captured by her phone rather than the conversation quite a while ago. "What?"

"It's just, this is the _Kagamines _we're talking about" Teto whispered, "They're like, inseparable."

"And what does this have to do with duets?" I asked, still rather confused about their point.

Miku slapped a palm to her forehead. "You and Len have _two_ duets together, while they only have one!"

It was one of those 'oh' moments once I had completely processed the information. Then I paused. "Wait, two?"

"She's not very bright" Teto whispered to Meiko. Meiko rolled her eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Rin were out for your head" Miku said with a smile, one that kind of scared me, I might add.

"What did I ever do to her?" I cried, with wide eyes.

"She gets pretty possessive about her brother" said Teto, twirling one of her pig-tails.

"No shit!" I shouted. _Great_, I thought_, just what I needed: an unintended rival._

"So what are you going to do about this little situation?" Meiko inquired, crossing her arms.

I thought for a minute. I supposed I could just wait it out, and eventually prove to the twins that I belonged in Vocaloid. Or… "I'll win them over" I concluded, with a raised fist of determination.

Three sets of eyes stared back at me. Then Miku erupted into a fit of giggles. "Good luck with that!" And inwardly, I could already feel myself face palming at the difficult task ahead.


End file.
